Call Me Master
by JxDx3
Summary: Kayn receives a note from his secret admirer asking to meet him at a specific location. Kayn's curiousity takes hold of him when he realises his secret admirer was someone very different from who he imagined.


_"I'll pick you up at eight in front of the gate. Don't be late."  
_

"Who could have sent this?" was his only response. Kayn was confused, but somewhat intrigued by this small note left on his door. He closed the door behind him and walked inside, inspecting the note curiously. He put his index finger to his chin and began to wonder.

"Evelynn? Maybe Miss Fortune? Oh, could it be Miss Syndra? Rhaast, help me here." Kayn became excited, wondering who was interested in him. An admirer? Him? It was the first time he had ever experienced a feeling like this. The thoughts filled his mind as his face let out an expression of mirthfulness. He turned to his scythe, Rhaast, who moments ago was very bored looking around the room, exited his state of boredom and became intrigued.

"Ooooh I wonder! I'm still stunned as how someone could actually appreciate your terrible personality." Rhaast rolled his eye, self absorbed in his own wicked humour. Kayn raised his eyebrow, not impressed.

It was six o'clock. Kayn looked at himself in the mirror and scowled with frustration. He eyed himself from head to toe, arranging his hair as it refused to behave.

"Damn my hair! Maybe I should just cut it all off!" He said petulantly as he attempted to brush his hair into submission, forcing it to tame itself. After another look in the mirror, Kayn felt content, admiring himself. He liked how his black jeans fit ever so perfectly around his legs and how his dark grey t-shirt complemented his black leather jacket. He finished the look with a silver tag necklace.

"How do I look?" He turned excitedly to Rhaast, who seemed to be flustered by this sudden change of appearance.

"You look like an edgy teenager who hates his parents and constantly spams posts on Facebook about how _'My Chemical Romance'_ should have a reunion." Kayn again, raised his eyebrows, completely unamused.

"Do I look fine or not you useless heap of metal? " He replied, showing his hostility.  
"You're one good-looking son of a bitch. Good? Now just leave and don't forget to leave the T.V on so I don't get bored!"

Rhaast was hoping that Kayn would leave the T.V on _'League of Babes'_ , however, he had switched to a telemarketing channel, leaving Rhaast to be forced to listen to boring reviews about the latest shop items. Kayn left abruptly, leaving Rhaast swearing to himself. His excitement was taking over him as his mind raced with thoughts on who had left him the note. Would she be pretty, tender and sweet? Or would she be sexy and with a strong sense of immorality? He hoped for the latter, imagining this sexy, evilness stripping him aggressively and pushing him into lust. He began to flush, his heart rate inexplicably increasing with every step he took. His sense of time became warped due to this lustful thinking and, to his surprise, he had already arrived to his location. The gate. _The gate_. The gate where he would finally relieve his mind of his curiosities. It was eight o'clock precisely, and Kayn heard the footsteps of his secret admirer. His excitement had turned to anxiousness and his head was quickly filled with nervous thoughts. He tried brushing them off hoping that he would not be disappointed. In the distance was a silhouette walking towards Kayn, it's footsteps matching the sounds of his heartbeat. As it moved closer and closer towards him, Kayn managed to unravel who it was. To his surprised, it was no other than someone he knew ever so well, his Master, Zed.

He wondered what his Master was doing here at this time, hoping his encounter with him would not distract himself away from his plans to meet his admirer. Zed was holding a single red rose to which Kayn's heart came to a stop, along with Zed himself.

"Good evening Kayn. I'm glad to see you here." His face was expressionless however his eyes were filled with passionate desire. Kayn's eyes widened as to his shock, his secret admirer, his sexy evilness who he had visualised ever so lustfully was no other than his Master.

"M-M-Master Zed!?"

Kayn was puzzled and felt strange, however, when he looked at Zed, his mindset began to shift from confusion to something...different. He realised how extraordinarily astounding Master Zed looked without wearing his usual fighting gear. Kayn's eyes examined him thoroughly and as they wondered, Kayn found himself admiring ever inch of his beauty. His silver highlights showed through his pure white hair, leaving a glossy and mesmerising shine. His pale face, with soft lips, made Kayn want to unexpectedly caress it ever so softly. His whole body was toned from his legs all the way to his chest which was covered by a button-up black shirt to which Kayn wanted to ever so desperately rip off to expose his glorious muscles. Kayn's eyes travelled back up to his Master's almost hypnotic crimson-red eyes which were slowly and erotically alluring him. Kayn wondered how he could even begin to comprehend such a beautiful display before him. His cheeks turned bright red, speculating why these thoughts were suddenly clouding his mind. He had never seen his Master like this. Kayn's mind was deciphering everything before him, like an interpreter compiling every line of code to the World's most complex program.

"Kayn, you're very red, is everything all right? Are you surprised?" Master Zed exclaimed, breaking this trail of never ending code through his words. Zed's face had changed, revealing a more downhearted expression. He hoped that Kayn would accept his feelings for him and he began to fear rejection. Fear. Something he had rarely ever felt before until this very moment. Zed's voice pierced through Kayn, causing his cognitive functions to finally restore themselves and reconnect with the rest of his body.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine, just a bit startled that's all!" Kayn felt as though he was lying through his teeth. Startled wasn't even enough to describe how he was feeling.

"I never expected you to have written that note Master."

Zed was worried now. He slowly turned his face away, almost as if in shame. He felt defeated and embarrassed as he was filled with uncertainty.

"Are you disappointed?"

The air had dramatically turned heavy, and Kayn felt as though he was in the spotlight. What should I answer? What do I say!? He looked down towards the floor, expecting it to guide him in his words. His heart began beating hard, almost as if it was about to burst through his chest. The ambience was quiet as Zed stood waiting for his answer and the more time passed, the more Kayn felt like he was lying to himself. Of course he knew how he felt. He had always looked up to his Master for as long as he could remember. He idolised him. Kayn had always aspired to make Zed proud and prove himself to be the best shadow assassin that mankind had ever seen, for his name to be known. To be Zed's perfect student. Kayn was uncertain about whether these current feelings towards his Master were just a spur of the moment or maybe...something more. Underlying feelings that had never been conscious to Kayn due to his intentions in life being devoted to making his Master proud. As Kayn battled with his emotions, Zed had turned his body away from Kayn as he swiftly started making his way back home, feeling utterly humiliated. A red rose was crushed, engraved into the ground. Kayn's body would not move and he stood frozen in his place. Zed's footsteps were again in rhythm with his heartbeat as he quickly walked away from him. Kayn recalled this same reverie of synchronisation and finally snapped out of his unconscious trance. No, wait! He was screaming in his head. Move, MOVE! In an instant, Kayn knew what he needed to do. His body lunged forward, as he sprinted towards Master Zed. As the world around him began to blur, Kayn only had one focal point, one target.

"Master! Don't go!" Kayn screamed, hoping it was not too late. Zed stopped and turned to see Kayn running towards him as fast as he could. Zed watched as Kayn came closer and closer, faster and faster. Kayn reached out with one hand, imagining Zed disappearing into a remnant of shadows before him. This thought crushed him and enticed him to run faster. Suddenly, time had slowed down immensely. Kayn and Zed had their eyes locked on each other. Kayn was still running towards Zed, but just inches away. As time continued to grow slower and slower, the two were just centimetres apart. Those eyes, those lustful, crimson eyes...Kayn tilted his head as Zed grabbed his arm, pulling his student aggressively towards him. The two stood still, glaring into each other's eyes, Kayn gently rested his palm on Zed's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. Zed pushed his forehead against Kayn's while moving his hand down Kayn's neck, to his back, making his way down to his waist. Holding each other tightly, it was now or never.

"Master Zed..." Kayn whispered as Zed's lips lunged towards his. The two were full of pure lust as a sequence of moans and groans from Kayn created an opening, letting Zed slip himself into Kayn's warm mouth allowing their tongues to touch each other in tentative strokes almost as if in a slow, erotic dance. Zed brought his hand to grasp Kayn's chin and locked it in place. He wasn't going anywhere, nor would Zed let him. He was his. All of him. As the two engaged in their passionate kiss, Kayn felt a bulge pressing against his abdomen, making its way between his legs.

Zed seductively murmured into Kayn's ear, biting it erotically.

 _"Come home with me."_

Chapter 1 - End


End file.
